What did I do this Summer?
by Made2352
Summary: Modern-AU. Song fic. How would you describe summer? Would it be the ocean-breeze? The songs of the cicadas? To watch the sunset while sitting next to your crush? Hanging with your friends? Fine wouldn't know, because all she's done is laze her summer away. But maybe two boys can make this her best summer. Fine x Shade & Bright *Summer Romance Contest by dark lil'angel2be*
1. Prologue

**What did I do this summer?**

**Fine x Shade & Bright**

**Summary: Modern-AU. Song fan fiction: How would you describe summer? Would it be the ocean-breeze? The songs of the cicadas? To watch the sunset while sitting next to your crush? Hanging with your friends? Fine wouldn't know, because all she's done is laze her summer away. But maybe the help of two boys can make this her best summer. Fine x Shade & Bright *Summer Romance Contest***

**A/N: Please note this is a Fine x Shade & Bright. So if you do not like this pairing choice I am sorry. Please do not dis the couple, but more on the writing. I promise you it's worth the read, if you could ignore the couple. Also, this is set during Modern-AU, meaning our modern world now. And this is a song-fic, which will appear at the last chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

'…_In the distance, only a few feet away, a tranquil sound-rhythmically crashing to the compressed and loose sand; waves, washing ashore the many rocks, seaweed, fossils and treasures from the sea. You smell a tingly, compelling smell in the air, passing your way by as a breeze; salt. Either your eyes stare at the abyss of the bright-blue sky, with white shading and passing ever once a while; clouds. Or your eyes stare at the never ending sea, where water continues to hit the horizon; the sky meeting ocean. _

_Having joyous times and hanging with your friends. Either you could soak up the rays of our star, tan your skin till it turns-like bronze; but worse cases a sun burn. Enjoying the cool aqua of the vast Sea-strolling along the water, or splashing your friends nearby for a joke. Snorkeling around the cove or picking up beautiful shells along the beach. The fun-made memories continue to wash up in your mind, like the waves washing up many things along the way. And to end the final day of your fun, cooking up some meat for a barbeque is in session, while you lit a flame, creating the start of a multi-colored spark of fireworks, while it is the end of your fun time at the beach…_

And if you're lucky you get a sweet summer romance.' Halting the movement of the tip lead, as no words would fix through mind and onto the dark-lined paper. Struggling to grasp out loose thoughts or memories and turn them into words. 'Why?' a thought that repeated and growing louder by the passing time. 'Why!' like the giant drums at a summer festival, getting more intense by each passing moment. 'Why can't I think of anything?" A mental groan escaped, and the mechanical pencil flew up in the air, landing randomly in the room, echoed with a silent "Thump".

July 14th; the world was oddly compelling as the days roam free, season by season pass without due. No halts but always coming according-maybe two or three days late, but never too far off. Today the mid-season of when the blue ever stood out the most in half the world; up above where white afloat. Together as they pass the long summer days. Every so often clouds would drape the sun; like curtains when light still peeks through. The heightened temperatures never end to reach over many degrees; too hot where you can even fry an egg. Modern society of teens during such season would live sitting indoors, ignoring the whisk of a passing breeze, cicadas singing a non-stop tune and splashing in cool water at the pool.

Instead they sat on the comfy cushion sleeping, eating and playing in an air conditioned home; never breaking a sweat. Upon a similar situation was she doing just that. Whose hair was tied in loose pony tails off her back, held by golden rings; bangs covering her forehead. The hair was a sweet light red-pink, but not too dark like a rose in snow. Eyes like strawberry flavored candy, with the tint of pink gloss; but it shun like a jewel. Pale-skin, but not as pale compared to her sister, there was no denying she was- cute. Her signature color was red or pink, the sporty type but not too boyish; she was a gluttons for food. Her problem conducted of summer homework; a report to be exact. Goal: Writing a way to define summer to its brim, also your own personal experience this summer that was "Exciting". But that's the problem, she- "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING THIS SUMMER!" Slumping backwards in her chair, the chair leaning back with her; starring at the upside world of her bedroom. She sighs in agony, with a groan after. She was Fine Taiyo (Sun).

Fine pushed her body forward, fixing her backwards posture to sitting up; only to be slumped forward instead. Scanning the paper and reading her work; she felt a relief of accomplishment. She did a good job. But knowing it was half-done, unless she explains her "exciting" summer, no matter how good the words were, it wouldn't count unless the context was right. Leaning her head on her elbow, playing with the shavings of the eraser; Fine was in a slump. It took several tries to complete those words and sentences, and it was smooth sailing till they hit a glacier. Fine reached over, the tip of the fingers grabbed the only bare-part of the thin cookie coated with strawberry; Pocky. Nibbling into the sweet snack, the taste stimulated her taste buds, making her melt into pure bliss.

"What am I going to do?" Replaying memories of the weeks of summer she's done, all of it consists of staying in the house, eating sweets, watching TV or playing video games and laze around the house. 'It's not like I hate summer to not do anything, if anything I enjoy the bearings this season brings. Especially the signature snacks fitting this season, but hot weather that reaches a boiling point isn't my favorite.' "Rein's already finishing her report, and it wouldn't surprise me if everyone else has too." A heavy feeling was cushioned on her heart; making it feels heavy. 'I know that everyone was always busy with something so they don't have time to hang out but…' Rein and everyone were attending a fun trip to the beach, Fine was left alone in the house; her only company was her mom, dad, homework and the silence of both them heart and summer.

'_What can I do this summer?'_

* * *

*Ding-Dong* the chime echoed throughout the house. "Fine, can you get that? I'm busy making lunch." A voice shouted out. "Okay." Fine answered back. Rolling out of her chair, she trudged down the steps quickly. Once she hit bottom floor, she could smell the sweet scent emanating from the kitchen. "Smells good, I can't wait for lunch." Gripping the cold handle, she pushed the door forward. The bright light shines inside the house, and a hot breeze entered uninvited. Looking up at the tall figures at the door, Fine's eyes fell deeply into familiar pairs of eyes. Dark blue orbs, which shined like the reflected moon; unwavering on the still water. The person had violet hair, which balanced with his eyes' color. Next were deep-red eyes, which glossed like a polished ruby and he has light brown hair. Both of which, were male. "Shade, Bright." Fine's voice soft, but a hint of surprise was expressed. 'I thought they were on the beach trip with everyone?' Opening the door wide open, she let them in; quickly closing the door behind them. Finally she was able to take a good look of them, sweat was on their foreheads, and it looked like they were panting.

"Hello Fine, sorry for intruding." They smiled. Fine nodded and headed toward the kitchen. Her mother, Elsa, peek her head out of the doorway. "Fine who was it?" Fine's hair was the color of Elsa, meaning she inherited both condition and color of her hair; even the eyes. Rein has gotten her looks from their father. "Shade and Bright, what brings you two boys here?" Elsa's voice was soft and polite, but upheld authority within them. She walked over, wiping her hands on her pink apron; haired tied up. "Sorry for intruding." The two bowed, making Elsa laugh. Fine was in the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator, she took out two bottled water, cool and fresh; handing them to Shade and Bright. **(That didn't stop her from stealing a food or two on the counter.)**

"Here you go." Handing the two their drinks; they gulped it down. "It must have worn you guys out for walking to my house." They capped their drinks. "Well, I'll let the three of you go have fun. I'm going to finish lunch. You can join us Bright, Shade." Leaving them in the living room, Elsa returned to the kitchen. Fine put her attention towards the two boys; both reading her look, "Let's go upstairs." It read. Walking down the hall, her foot tapping the wood with each step, she reached the end of it. Opening up the door, she let them in her room. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were on the trip." Shade shrugged, and Bright answer for him. "Things happened and we decided not to go."

The bed flopped a bit, wavering up and down; till it happened again, with Fine and Bright taking the bed to sit on. Shade chose the desk chair, and sat backwards in it, facing the two. "That doesn't explain why you guys are here at my house." Fine hugging her pillow in comfort, her words came in mumbles; but in didn't go unheard. Across the room, a chair creaked, as if it gotten lighter, the bed moved, and by the time those candy eyes looked up, she would be facing the world of the ceiling. "Wah!" Flopping backwards on her back, she was pushed down by the arms of two boys, who fell down with her; settled on the bed right next to her. "Is there something wrong visiting _our_, beloved Fine?" 'Eh?' She looked a Shade. "He's right…" Then she looked at Bright. A soft smile was coursed into his face, and his eyes gleam with kindness that Shade had too. "We miss you Fine. You're special to us." A blush creped on her face, and she starred up to avoid Shade and Bright form noticing. 'Somehow, I feel kind of embarrassed. When the two say things like that.' "I get it, I get it." A pout formed on Fine's face.

'_Though, I never felt so happy.'_

Returning back to their places, Fine got up and stared at the two; she smiled with glee. Random talks and laughs were told, till something else came up. "You haven't finished it yet?" Reaching towards the white rectangle paper, he scanned it with his eyes. Starting from top right, moving down till up again in the direction of left. "It's only half-done, I couldn't finish it." Fine explained. "And why is that?" Shade raised an eyebrow at her. "Well…" Fine looked away. "I haven't experien…" It came out in grumbles. "What was that?" Shade said smugly. "I haven't experienced anything fun this summer." Fine sighed, and flopped backwards; tightening her hold on the pillow. The two males look back at each other, and then at Fine; giving her questioning looks. "Nothing…?" Bright asked. Fine nodded. "It's too hot, and you know I don't favor hot weather." "You could have just gone to the beach or pool." Bright suggested. Fine stopped and thought. No words escaped after a while, and Shade and Bright were starting to get worried. "It's not fun unless you're with the people you love or enjoying spending time with. It's lonely…" Turning over on her side, her back faced the two, and she stared at the wall. Shade and Bright were staring at her, and then looked at each other; only to have a useless smile sprouting on their faces.

Fine was ready to get up, till two things beat her to the punch. Feeling a tug on the wrist, her body was lunged forward; but not falling on the floor, she instead landed safely in protective arms. She stared up, and met those familiar eyes. "Then how about we have fun together?" Bright had a determined gleam. 'Eh?' Shade's mouth opened next. "Let's go." Fine continued to stare, but gave an unknowing nod. 'It's strange; these two keep giving me a warm-feeling that brushes against my heart.'

**~~~Next Day~~~**

5:00 A.M, the sun was slightly out, but traces of the night were still left. Today was the day, she was going on a trip; planned by none other than Shade and Bright. She never understood why they suddenly planned this, but Fine knew they meant well about this trip. She did argue at the time she had to wake up, of course after 5 tries of being woken up, it worked the 7th time. (You get it? It's a joke.) Fine has woken up with a yawn, and has slowly gotten up. Already 15 minutes of cleaning herself up like showering, and etc. She started to pack. After another 10 minutes, she finished packing the essentials; since she didn't know where Shade and Bright were technically taking her, she knew the jitz, but not in full detail; they said they wanted to, "surprise" her. So she only brought what she thought was necessary. Extra bottles of water to stay hydrated, cooling pack in case someone has a stroke (which is probably Fine), sunscreen, clothes etc. Rummaging through her drawers, checking if she might have forgotten anything, everything seemed to be in order.

Bag over her shoulder and walking down the steps; Shade and Bright were already in the living room, deciding to personally pick up Fine for the trip. "You guys are making too much effort. It takes a while to get to my house from yours, and now we're going to be taking another trip." She faced them. "It's okay Fine, it's not so bad." Bright ensured. "Plus you could lose some of your weight." Shade joked. Elsa came in, to see an angry Fine and a laughing Shade and Bright. "It's sure lively this morning." Elsa smiled; a basket in hand. "I packed lunch for you guys, and make sure to pick something up for breakfast." Handing over the woven basket, Fine kissed her mom goodbye, and the three left. The house became quite again, and Elsa heaved a sigh. "With those two, I know Fine would have fun."

* * *

5:30 A.M., the sky had more day than night, but you could see the sun was not yet risen to show pure blue; for now, it settled with orange and mixed purple. But the sound of the cicadas played around a bit, only a few must of woken; but even if it was cooler in the morning, it would become warmer soon. Half-way through the walk, she grew more curious at where she was being taken. "Are you guys going to tell me or not?" Bright chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll have fun. Though it's not in this district, we have to take a train to get there." "That makes it more suspicious." She jeered. "It might take an hour or two." And they continued towards the station.

15 minute passed, they made it to the train station. Buying their tickets, another 10-15 minutes, and the train would arrive. So they waited currently on a wooden bench under some shade, by the vending machines. During the winter it would be pack; mostly during school season. But summer is out, and early as it is, the area was some-what vacant. 'Probably staying indoors like I do.' Fine interjected. 'Beside, it's pretty early.' "Here, I bought drinks." Bright smiled, handing each a can. "Arigato…" Fine cracked open her can of orange juice. "It's pretty cool in the morning." Shade noticed. "Well, today's temperatures are going to be less than usual, but still hot." "Hmm…" Shade took a sip out of his drink. "Oh, that's right." Shade brought up. He reached in his bag, only to grab out a brown paper bag. "My mom roasted sweet potatoes, to eat for breakfast." He smiled. Fine almost drooled at the thought and smiled. "Food~" "But spoil your appetite." Shade quickly said, knowing what Fine was planning.

"Ahh... *Munch* Mmm, oishi~" Fine savored the tasted of the warm sweet potatoes; how it was still hot thanks to the foil; keeping the heat locked inside. "It's not roasted under leaves or anything, but it's still good." Bright said, taking another bite. "Thanks… *munch*… my mom would be happy to hear." "Nee, Shade. Another one~" Fine cheered, her wrapper with a whole potato, empty in a matter of a minutes. "Fast..." The two said, looking at the empty foil. "*Sigh* I don't see how you can eat so much." Shade reached in and grabbed another. Handing over the foiled potato, Fine unwrapped the cover, ready to peal the skin off. "Careful, it's ho- ITAI!" Fine screamed; sucking on her burned finger. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! BAKA!" "Gomenasai~"

This time, she blew at it and peeled it. Biting into it, she savored the taste, but this time she ate more slowly. "So what have the two of you been doing this summer? *Munch*" Fine asked. "Milky and I have been spending more time with our mom. She's been feeling better this year, so she was able to get out of the hospital a bit." He smiled; a pure childish smile. "Just last week we went shopping for sweets." Giggling, Fine knew who choose the place; Milky. "That's great." Bright said; Fine nodding in agreement. Shade's mom has a very weak body; she's been in the hospital for a year or two now. She used to get daily checkups, but her conditions were getting worse, she now stays at the hospital. To Fine's family, she was like an aunt, and irreplaceable family member.

"And Bright…?" "Let's see. I did the usual stuff in the summer, like swimming and hanging with friends. Though every other week, Altezza kept dragging me to stores with her friends and I happen to be the bag carrier." A laugh erupted from Shade and Fine; Bright blushed in embarrassment. "It sort of fits you Bright." Shade joked, making Fine laugh harder and Bright deepen his embarrassment. "I guess some of the clothes were probably Rein's, she sure loves her clothes." His blush edged down at the comforting revelation. 'Bright and Shade can sure be cute at times; a little childish.' In the distant, they could hear a patter getting louder and louder coming towards them. Finally, the train has arrived.

"Wow, it's so empty." Fine scanned the cart they entered and it only had about 12 people. "You're right." Choosing their seats, they sat on the leather; Fine in the middle of the two. "How long did you say it would take?" "About 1-2 hours to get there, but it's worth it." "Then can you give me a hint a bit?" She pleaded. "Nope, don't worry. For now, just rest." Fine stared at the two, but finally giving in. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling, and slowly her eyes dropped and she fell asleep.

The two boys were still awake, and they both looked at Fine. "*Sigh* She's sure is childish." Shade grumbled, crossing his arms together. "That's true, but that's probably why…" Bright led off. Shade eyes him, but knew exactly what he meant. "That's exactly why during this trip, we must show her the greatest time. Beside…" He leaned back. "This is great opportunity for not only her, but us." Shade mumbles, and slept. Bright stared at the two. "Your right; what a great opportunity…" Then he soon after slept.

'_She doesn't even realize how much she means to us.'_

* * *

**A/N: Review and favorite, and most of all, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I hope you like this. This is the entry for the Summer Romance Contest by dark lil'angel2be. Sorry if I becomes cheesy. The song would come in till the last chapter. Please vote! Also, PLEASE! PLEASE DO NOT! DIS THE PAIRING! Okay guys, I love Rein and Fine. And I'm a fan of all couples. But I'm a bigger fan of Fine since forever, so I'm sorry if you hate the pairing. But please don't hate this fan fiction because of the pairings. You NEVER DIS SOMEONES PAIRING! And yes, I'm a Fine x Shade and Fine x Bright. And I thought, why not combine the two together. So I did this, dis everything else if you want, JUST NOT THE PAIRING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futahohime, all I own is the plot line. Entry for the Summer Romance Contest held by dark lil'angel2be. Please excuse any minor problems I have done.**


	2. The Sea, Sweets and You

**What did I do this summer?**

**Fine x Shade & Bright**

**Summary: Modern-AU. Song fan fiction: How would you describe summer? Would it be the ocean-breeze? The songs of the cicadas? To watch the sunset while sitting next to your crush? Hanging with your friends? Fine wouldn't know, because all she's done is laze her summer away. But maybe the help of two boys can make this her best summer. Fine x Shade & Bright *Summer Romance Contest***

**A/N: Please note this is a Fine x Shade & Bright. So if you do not like this pairing choice I am sorry. Please do not dis the couple, but more on the writing. I promise you it's worth the read, if you could ignore the couple. Also, this is set during Modern-AU, meaning our modern world now. And this is a song-fic, which will appear at the last chapter. Meaning next chapter, I was only planning three chapters and epilogue so…**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

The sounds of the tracks—click and clack—the whistle of the engine—shoo! And the squawk of the seagulls as the train continues forward. The breeze fell into the cracked open window, with warm air streaming in, but a salty aroma joined. The red meets the blue, reflecting a purple hue; starring at a far off distant as the sky meets sea. Half-hour till the destination, after a nap Fine awoke. The three were the only ones in the last cart; others must have gotten off or is seated in the front carts. She left the two to be, resting up their energy. Fine smiled at them, their childish looks as they turn in their sleeps. Looking back towards the window, as her hair moved by the wind; she never felt so calm before. Fine knew this ride beats all those times lazing around the house, even if it was just a view; it was one she will remember.

After many more minutes pass, she decided to sit back between the boys. Studying the two's facial expression, she could distinguish little things she has never noticed. Like when Shade sleeps, he loses the cringe when he gets mad. When Bright slept, he looked more exhausted, as if he's always busy upholding something. Shade's skin was a little darker, and Bright's hair was a darker tone, but still light in the hair. She reached forward towards the purple hair, fixing the loose strands. She took her moment, never noticing this side of Shade. But it stopped when something heavy fell on her. Fine looked over her shoulder, as Bright has leaned on her. She tried to suppress a giggle, and let the boy sleep, as he uses her as a pillow.

Minutes pass, till finally one of the males woke up; the other waking up soon after. "*Yawn* did we fall asleep?" A softer voice; meaning it belonged to Bright. Turning her head towards the male, he was still groggy and hasn't complete waken up. "Hai, and it seems you two are still sleepy." "Let's see where we are." Shade looked at his time, and around outside. "Right on time, were almost at our stop in 20 more minutes." Shade smiled. "You guys are right, that was a long ride." "Well, that's why we woke up early, so we can get there and have tons of time." Bright interjected. "How long are we staying and where are we staying?" "We are going to stay the night at a hot springs." "Isn't it expensive?" "Actually Bright and I know a person and they let us have a discount." Shade said. "Hmm… well, I always wanted to go to the hot springs. So I guess the surprise was worth it."

Finally the train stopped at the station, and they got off. "Ah, it feels so good! It's not so hot here compared to where we live." The place they stopped at had more nature compared to technology, like a small town. "Wow, maybe I should live here when I grow up and settle down with family." Fine thought out loud. The two boys look at her in shock. "Aren't you thinking too forward?" Shade said quickly. "Ah- we-well it was just a thought." Fine stuttered. The two boys calmed down, before smiling. "Then Fine would make a great mother." Bright said without a thought. Fine looked at him in shock, and felt red tint her cheeks. "Re- really!" Bright nodded. "Only if she can find herself a boyfriend first…" Shade muttered. Fine looked at him in shock. "And she doesn't eat all the food for her children." Bright said. Fine turned at the two boys. "I'LL BE A GREAT MOTHER YOU TWO! JUST WAIT AND SEE!" Fine uttered. Turning away from the boys, and started to stomp away towards the resort. "Hahaha! She's too childish." And they follow after her.

* * *

After checking in, they dropped off their stuff. The paper door slid, and inside was a small room, but neatly arranged. Fine wasn't able keep in her excitement. "SUGOI! This play is amazing you two!" She stepped onto the tatami mat, and ran towards the window. "There's even a view!" She smiled; looking out towards the mountains. "Wow, she really hooked us up." Shade muttered, starring at the room. "Un…" Bright agreed. "The lady said dinner will be served around 8, so we have 11 hours to do what we want." "Don't forget, were going to go in the bath house before dinner, so we should come back around 7." They looked up at Fine, who was too busy exploring the room. They sweat dropped. "She's not listening." "OI, FINE! Did you get that?" Shade called. She finally whipped around and looked at the two. "Eh… what did you say?" It was going to be a long day.

"Since we just started and rested, how about we somewhere and eat lunch your mother packed." Bright suggested, noticing it was around 11: 30. Fine's face lit up at the thought of lunch and food. "OKAY! Let's have a picnic, and on the way, I might pick up souvenirs or something." Fine smiled, hurrying towards the door. "Oi, oi. We don't have to rush." Shade called, but Fine was already down the hall with lunch in her hand. (Don't worry, they refrigerated it) "Really, that girl can only think of food." Shade sighed. "Haha, but that makes her Fine." The two ran after her.

"This town is amazing." It wasn't crowded and it had a home-like feeling to it. There were small children, clinging to their mother or grandparents. "Look, there's a sweets shop." Fine ran into the store at high speed. "Oh, look, that store's really cute!" She ran again, entering a store with charms and etc. "Oh, look at that!" But by the time they hit the 5th store, they were sweating. "Fine *pant* sure is *pant* energetic." Shade panted. Bright couldn't utter a word, too tired out to even talk. Fine exited the store with a small bag, and other smaller bags in hand from the other stores. "Eh, what's wrong with you two?" She questioned. She stared at their panting forms. "Oh, you two, the nice lady inside said there was this great spot to have our picnic." She walked towards a direction the lady pointed at. 'Would she give us a break?!'

Finally they walked, and followed the direction Fine was told. "The lady said if we turn up from here, we could see a clearing of flowers." "Flowers?" Shade questioned. "Yep, AH- There it is." The two looked up and stared in astonishment. It was definitely a field of flowers, there was a vibrant shade of orange surrounding them as they walk down the dirt road. The place was fenced up, with flowers rows and rows; going on for a mile. And there far off, they could see mountains. "This place is amazing." Bright smiled. "If we continue forward, we would see a separate dirt path on our right, and from there we can have our picnic." And true to Fine's words, they found a path on their right. Entered in, and there was a dirt spot just for them to set out their red striped blanket. "Time for lunch~" Fine cheered, as she propped the basket next to her. "Let's see what mother packed." Fine opened up the case.

Fluffy light tan, with thin colored food between them; there were tons of half-cut sandwiches. She drooled at the food, there were different colored bread; indicating there was white, wheat and even French bread. And there was sandwiches filled with different fillings. "Wow, your mother went all out." Shade commented; starring in awe at the big portion and choices to choose from. "Since your mother's cooking yesterday was delicious. We should expect it to taste good." Bright smiled. Fine reached in a grabbed one at random; and she bit into it with one big bite. "Oishi!" The flavors danced on her tongue, the crispy and soft fresh lettuce, seasoned mayo conducting of salt, pepper and many other seasoning. The ham was finely settled in between the white bread, as the cheese was still good. She soon found herself stuffing her face with more; two sandwiches in hand. "Don't eat it all." Shade reached in and grabbed one; filled with turkey on wheat, Swiss cheese and other fresh vegetables. Bright grabbed his, and inside was egg salad.

"This one's really good." Fine smiled, biting into the sandwich again, just smaller bites. "What type is it?" Shade asked; thinking on wanting to taste that flavor next. Fine looked at her sandwich, before lifting up her hand towards Shade. "Then, have a bite." Fine smiled. Shade felt his face heat up and quickly hid his face away from Fine. "Eh? What's wrong Shade?" Fine asked, tilting her head to the side. 'So many things, Fine. So many things…' Shade thought, taking a peek at Fine; he felt his heart skip a beat as she starred at him. "A- arigato." Shade mumbled, before quickly reaching in for a bite out of the sandwich. Shade did his best at covering his face, embarrassed. "Oishi?" Fine asked. Making him burst red. "Ah… yeah…" He starred away. 'What's wrong with Shade?' Fine thought, but she too had red tint her cheeks.

"Fine…" She turned her head to her left, where Bright sat. He smiled at her, before reaching out his hand. "Want to try mine?" Fine starred at him, feeling her cheeks tinted a bit. "Okay." She said. Reaching in to take a bite, she couldn't help but feel strange with Bright starring at her, first Shade and now Bright. "Oishi!" Fine smiled. After lunch was complete, they all looked full. "That was good." Bright commented. All three were sitting on their backs, resting up. "It was totally delicious." Fine smiled; patting her stomach. "Says the person who ate the most…" Shade commented. "Oh, that reminds me." Fine got up and reached for her bag of bought stuff. "We still have dessert." "You're still hungry?!" They questioned. "Girls have separate stomachs for food and sweets."

* * *

After so, the three returned to the town, and continued to shop a bit for souvenirs and any other sweets Fine wanted to buy. Bright and Shade were looking around the shops, but they stopped when they noticed Fine looking thorough the store's window. "Fine?" "WAH! Don't scare me!" Fine said, shaking a bit. "Gomen, but what are you doing?" Bright asked. Fine blushed and looked away. "No-nothing, just window shopping." Fine mumbled. Shade and Bright gave Fine a questioned look, and tried to take a peek in the window. "Oh would you look at the time, it's time to return. Let's go!" Fine grabbed both of their arms, and dragged them away from the store.

By the time they were done and went back to the resort, it was 7. "Look, we made it on time." Fine smiled. She set her things on the floor, and put her sweets into the mini-fridge. (Guys, I am pretending there is a fridge, because it hotels they do that. And I thought it would be fun. Plus, I've never been to a hot springs before, which I want to go so bad!) "Well Fine, were going to go ahead." Bright said, as the two already had their change of clothes and etc. "Ah, okay. I'm going to continue unpacking my sweets." Fine called out, they slid the door close leaving Fine. Soon after she finished and went down the hall to enter the female section of the bath.

Fine slowly dressed out, taking her time. "I wonder if there is anyone else enjoying the springs?" Fine asked herself, wrapping a towel around her. She thought this because she didn't have any other female companions to go with; being she was the only girl out of the three. She slid the glass frame open, and a hot steam covered her vision; she could feel the temperature rise. Then she entered, she looked around; the only other person happened to be a young adult female. "Excuse me…" Fine murmured, entering the warm water; easily relaxed. "Wah, kimochi…" Fine sink in the bath, till it was only quarter and half of her head peeking out. A faint chuckle was heard, and Fine looked over at the other female.

Fine stared at her, confused from her sudden chuckle. She was fairly young, around her 20s maybe. Her hair was a darker purple compared to Shade's; tied up with a black clip. She had skin that looked flawless, and eyes that are jewels. Fine continued to stare at her in awe. "Nani?" The woman said with a small smile. Fine stared away, feeling embarrassed; red tinting her cheeks. "You're… really pretty." Fine murmured; trying to hide in the bath water. "Arigato, that's very kind. You're really cute, reminds me of my younger days." 'Cute?' Fine compared herself in her mind. 'Am I cute?' Fine wondered; not used to being called, "Cute". "Younger days, how old are you then?" The lady thought about it. "I'm in my 30s now, almost 40s." Fine spurted water, and starred at her shock. "Eh! But you look so young!" She laughed at Fine. "Could your name possibly be Fine?" Without thinking, Fine inched closer towards the woman she just met. "How did you know that?!" Fine said in astonishment. "I was right. That means you're that charming girl, Bright and Shade brought. They never stopped talking about you."

"Eh…" Fine was startled. "The two were talking about me?" The woman nodded. "They said so many things, it's hard to keep track. But what I heard, you're a very sweet and charming girl." Those red eyes continued to stare, thoughts of many replaying in her mind. 'The two have been talking about me. And it seems to be nice compliments.' She never felt so embarrassed compared to this. "Ah, right. How do you know Bright and Shade?" "I'm the one who gave them a discount and room here." "You're the one Bright and Shade told me about." Fine trailed. "Their families take trips here all the time. And always stay at this inn, soon after they acquainted themselves and practically come every summer or so." "…arigato. For doing this, I don't want you to get in trouble." The lady nodded her head no. "It's perfectly okay. Everyone here is familiar with the two and their families, so when we heard it was just them and a girl; we were surprised. And we figured you must have been pretty special to them. So we wanted to give you the best stay." Fine felt her heard pound, 'Special…' Soon after the two got out of the bath, and Fine was in the lobby.

* * *

"That was nice." The lady came out after her. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Time to get back to work…" "Ah, mante… I didn't catch your name." Fine grabbed her sleeve. "Oh, that's right. My name is Sumire Hana, I'm the manager here. My family also owns this place." Then she left. "What a nice person." Fine smiled. "Oi, Fine." A deep voice called, she turned around to see who called her. "Shade, Bright." Fine stared, they were both in robes; Shade wearing a darker colored one, compared to Bright who wore white. "Did you feel relax?" Bright asked. "Hai! And I met Sumire-san." "You did?" Fine nodded. "She told me stories of you and Bright when your family visited here. Like that time you two got locked into the bath." Two blushed. "Oi, she said she wouldn't tell anyone." Shade mumbled. "Haha, she also mentioned you told her about me." Shade and Bright stopped sulking, but more embarrassed. "Ah-sou… yeah. We did say some things." Bright stuttered. "What did you guys' say- Oh, look at the time, let go eat dinner guys. The food should be already set and ready in the room." Shade interrupted. "FOOD!" And Fine ran off towards the room. "*Phew* she didn't find out." Bright and Shade slumped over. "Yeah, I can't believe Sumire-san almost rattled us out."

Inside the two male entered, already to see Fine gobbling up some food. "You two have to try this, it's really good." The two sweats dropped. "Couldn't you have waited till we entered the room?" Shade said, sitting in front of Fine. "Eh, but I've been waiting all day to try this food." Fine pouted. "But you had all these sweets already." Bright said. He sat next to Fine. "I told you two that food and sweets have separate stomachs." "Whatever." Shade and Bright reached in to get a taste of the food. After eating the three still had time to play around. "That's right, you two…" Bright said; rummaging through his bag. "What Bright?" There he pulled out a multi-colored sheet. "Tomorrow they are having a festival. Do you guys want to go?" Bright asked. "That's right; it's the time of the year huh?" Shade mumbled, starring at the sheet. "Time of the year?" Fine questioned. "Every summer, around this time there is a festival; to celebrate the legend of this town." "Legend?" "I don't really know the details, since it was so long ago when we went to the festival. So I can't really say." Bright sheepishly said. "Same here, but maybe you can ask Sumire-san when you see her." Fine nodded. "Yeah, let's go to the festival you two."

* * *

**A/N: Review, follow and favorite, and most of all, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I hope you like this. This is the entry for the Summer Romance Contest by dark lil'angel2be. Sorry if I becomes cheesy. The song would come in till the last chapter, which is the next chapter. Please vote! Also, PLEASE! PLEASE DO NOT! DIS THE PAIRING! Okay guys, I love Rein and Fine. And I'm a fan of all couples. But I'm a bigger fan of Fine since forever, so I'm sorry if you hate the pairing. But please don't hate this fan fiction because of the pairings. You NEVER DIS SOMEONES PAIRING! And yes, I'm a Fine x Shade and Fine x Bright. And I thought, why not combine the two together. So I did this, dis everything else if you want, JUST NOT THE PAIRING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futahohime, all I own is the plot line. Entry for the Summer Romance Contest held by dark lil'angel2be. Please excuse any minor problems I have done.**


	3. Flowers Bloom in The Night Sky

_Chapter 3_

**What did I do this summer?**

**Fine x Shade & Bright**

**Summary: Modern-AU. Song fan fiction: How would you describe summer? Would it be the ocean-breeze? The songs of the cicadas? To watch the sunset while sitting next to your crush? Hanging with your friends? Fine wouldn't know, because all she's done is laze her summer away. But maybe the help of two boys can make this her best summer. Fine x Shade & Bright *Summer Romance Contest***

**A/N: Please note this is a Fine x Shade & Bright. So if you do not like this pairing choice I am sorry. Please do not dis the couple, but more on the writing. I promise you it's worth the read, if you could ignore the couple. Also, this is set during Modern-AU, meaning our modern world now. And this is a song-fic, which will appear in this chapter, and then the Epilogue.**

**Song: "Flowers bloom in The Night Sky Please Summer!" By Len, Gakupo, Kaito and Kiyoteru *Link to song is on profile or just look it up on youtube***

* * *

Packed and ready for the next morning; ending the day of the trip, for now they planned for the summer festival. Black-bubble letters on the multi-colored flyer said the festival starts around 5 and ends near midnight. The three planned on arriving around 6, so everything is about set up but too crowded for a hassle. Time now was 5:30 P.M. and currently they were finishing up the final touches of packing and were ready to head out. "I'm so excited." A red head cheered. "Cotton candy, Takoyaki, Candy apple and…" She trailed her words; continuing to think of said things. "Why is food all she thinks of?" Shade muttered; watching Fine's drooling look. "I guess she really likes food." Bright said, earning an awkward laugh.

The three settled their things near the door, so they could be ready without hassle. "Aren't you excited for the game stalls? I hope to try the prize shooting." Bright suggested. "Oh, that seems fun. I want to try that stall too." Shade agreed. "Okay, but I'm most excited for the fireworks." Shade and Bright looked at Fine, as she hummed to herself. "At least it's not about food." "I wonder if I should eat my sweets before we leave." The two sweats dropped. "Never mind…" "Hey you two, Sumire-san asked me to visit her before we leave. So wait for me in the lobby." "Why does she want to see you?" Bright asked. "I'm not sure, but anyway, just wait."

Fine left the room, and started walking down the corridor. There held the sign, "Employs only" was held, and not heading the words; she entered anyway. Walking in, there were longer halls and she walked down it. "I'm sorry you can't be in here." Turning her head, a young woman with a bun called out to her. "Ah well…" Fine trailed; feeling like she might get scolded. "Don't worry she's with me." The two paid towards the voice and there stood the person she was looking for. "Sumire-san…" Fine trailed. Walking toward the two, Sumire stood behind Fine; hands on her shoulder. "I asked her to meet me. That isn't a problem is it?" The woman felt embarrassed; as the manager of this bath house asked such a thing. "No! No! I'm sorry." The woman bowed and left. After leaving, Sumire turned towards Fine. "Follow me. I'll take you to me living corridors. I want to give you something for the festival."

"*Sigh* Fine's sure taking her own sweet time." Bright mumbled. Bright sat on the lobby sofa, waiting for the arrival of Fine. Shade was tapping his feet in an impatience manner. "What could Sumire-san want with her?" Shade mumbled. After a couple of more minutes, she appeared. "Gomen, Bright! Shade!" The two looked towards the call of their name, and their cheeks tinted. Fine Taiyo, her reddish-pink hair was tied up in two buns to each side, but with a curl at the end of each; circled around with braids. Her bangs were still there, but some strands were let loose, symmetric to each other. A silk kimono, background white but easily covered by the flower patterns. A dark pink sash, retied over with a lighter pink bow. Wearing wooden sandals, a yellow bag in hand she ran towards the two.

They continued to stare, flushed and could only look away when they make eye contact. "Sorry I was late. Sumire-san gave me one of her older kimonos as a kid. She lent me it." Fine twirled around in the Kimono, stopping in front of the two. "What's wrong?" Her whimsical questions, ever so naïve while never missing a beat. "It's nothing." Bright whispered; scratching his cheek. Shade could only nod at this answer. "Does it not suit me? Sumire-san said it's really me." Fine mumbled. "Anyway, let's go to the festival. **(This is where song-fic. Kicks in)**

Taiko drums were hit with an array of energy; bring the festival in finesse and echoing around the shrine's grounds. Far off you could see near the horizon the glow emanating off of the hung lanterns and lights; shining the shrine grounds as if you steeped into another world; presence comforting and warm yet strong and heavy. A knocking of wooden clogs echoed the streets of the residential area, enveloped by the rays of the setting sun. Men, woman, younger children and old clad together in their yukatas or casual ware, smiling and laughing in joy. Up the steps, the three entered the grounds. Only to be overwhelmed by the strong presence of the festivals core; it's soul. Their eyes gleamed of the festivals soul; shining their eyes into an earthly color. "Sugoi." Fine uttered silently, never seeing such a sight. The sound of the festival called them in, and they entered in; blending into the festive crowd.

* * *

**Bright & Shade's POV *they share this one since their thoughts are pretty much the same. Just some differences so sometimes you will see just separate Bright and Shade POV***

Your smile is like a shining sun, never dying out; brighter than the hundreds of lanterns stringed on each strand. But like the moon, my only hope, my only light; it comforts me at night. Always up but never down, happier than the festive crowd; like their laughs and joyous cheers-something I can't help but join. But inside and out, your beauty holds no leash; like your kimono's floral patterns and silk fabric, oh what beautiful things. My eyes always turn towards you; when you never look at me. But once you take a glance my way, I shy and turn away. Your whimsical and naive thoughts, your childish actions; I hate to turn and stare. Not because it's hate, but it's I love. I love you my precious sun. (Taiyo = Sun = Fine's Last Name) **[I made that WAY MORE poetic then intended, I wasn't even trying to make it poetic.]**

I walk by your side at the festival, brushing against shoulders as Bright/Shade and I protect you. She was a little in front of us, but not far from our reach/hold. I try to look forwards, checking the stalls as I pass. The street is lined with stalls, games and food. I can smell the foods with the stronger scent, like Takoyaki or soba. And the voice of sellers driving to tempt, summer continues. But my eyes would fall elsewhere. I want to ask you to be with me tonight. Tonight in your yukata, you're so dazzling and bright. The white base yukata, covered in pink flowers that match your very essence; which hides the white. The dark pink obi wraps around your stomach, only to be recovered by a small light pink bow in front; what a beautiful frame. I listen to your small strides, as if it was just us. I look down towards you, your white nape covered by your red-pink strands. The other part of your hair tied up in two buns, wrapped around a braid; only to be held by two flowers. I breath in, and the smell of summer surrounds me; your scent. It makes my heart pound, and I'm almost dizzy.

_I want to pull you in my arms._

"This place is even more amazing them I remember." Bright said, looking around at the crowded streets, lined with stalls. "I think the fireworks are starting around 10, so let's return home after the fireworks end." Shade suggested. "Okay." Fine looked around, till the voice of a seller drives her in tempt. "Young lady, you want to try some Takoyaki?" Fine walked over. "I'll let you have a free sample." Fine's eyes shined. "Really?" He nodded, handing over a toothpick with the ball-shaped Japanese snack. It was a golden brown brushed with brown sauce, sprinkled with green laver and shavings of dried Bonito. Blowing on it, she chewed on the crunchy snack and ate it with glee. "Oishi~ Mr. More please." Buying some Takoyaki, Bright and Shade walked behind Fine also eating some Takoyaki too. "Wow, this is really good." Shade chewed on the octopus and they walked towards the next stall. "Guys look, its Goldfish scooping." Fine ran towards the stall. "100 yen please." The man said. Fine handed over the money, and was given a scoop. "Are you boys going to try too?" The two looked at each other. "Sure." They each handed in 100 yen, and all three were ready to scoop. "Yoshi, Fine you can do this." She put some water in her bowl, and slowly followed the fish. The three were in deep thought, all carefully sneaking up on a fish. "There!" All at once, the three lodged towards their fish. "I caught one." Bright said, compared to the other two who were sulking. "Ours broke." Bright sweat dropped at their depressed forms. "Let's continue playing at the other stalls."

After walking away, and thanking the man. Bright was with a fish, in hand; with a depressed Fine. "Don't be so upset. I lost and you don't see me weeping." "Demo, I really wanted a fish." Fine whined. Bright stared at Fine, he depressed look and childish whine; a feeling of making her smile. "Here Fine, I'll give it to you." Turning her head towards the brown haired boy, the smile finally crept on. "Really?!" Nodding to her answer, Fine cheered in joy. "Arigato!" Handing over the bag, Fine smiled in happiness. "And since you gave it to me Bright, I'll name if after you." A puff a smoke busted from Bright's face, his face completely red. "Wah, Fine. Tha- that's..." He stuttered, trying to compress smile. "Oh look, cotton candy. Let's get that next." She latched onto each of their hands, and dragged them towards the booth with pink fluttering around.

"Don't let go of my hand."-I constantly think, as her warm hand wraps around ours. Looping are fingers with hers. Takoyaki, Goldfish scooping and *candy floss, you continue to be absorbed by them. Hey, hey, if you don't watch where you are going, you'll trip over and fall down. "Watch out!" I hold you by the shoulders, my grip never loosening. "Oi, Fine. Baka! look where you're going." I screamed, my heart pounding over and over. Starring up at me with those candy eyes, gave me a smile that makes my heart throb. "Arigato Shade." My eyes lock with hers and together my purple clashed with red; reflecting a hue.

A festive night is a chance to win. I take a glance towards the only other person who acknowledges my feels for Fine. He stares back at me, and we both hold a glance; a spark of determination. 'I won't let him win.' We both thought.

* * *

"Hey look, there's that prize shooting game you guys wanted to try." They walked towards the stand, where for now it was vacant. "Wow, they have a lot of prizes." Eyes were following down the rows and rows of shelf; each having different prizes. "Which one are you guys going for?" Fine looked at each item, all amazing. "I'm not sure..." Bright mumbled. "Since you both have younger sister, why don't you each win them something they like. For example, win that charm or something. Or maybe a stuff animal and you guys can also try aiming for the sweets." They nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll go for the stuff animal for Altezza." "And I'll go for that sweet I've never seen before, Milky will be excited. "Each aiming for their prize, they shot." "Wow, you two hit it on your first shots. Too bad it didn't know off." "We just have to hit them again and it'll work." Reloading their guns, leaving two corks left, they aimed for their prize once more. *Bang* "Hai, congratulations, you each one your prize." The lady said, handing over their prize. "You guys are good at this game." "Well, we do practice a lot. So..." "Fine, do you want to try?" Looking over at the booths, Fine was easily drawn into this item. "Sure..." Handing over 400 yen, Fine aimed her gun. "Okay, it's already been reload. So you have to just concentrate, aim and choose you item." Bright leaded. *Bang* "I missed. And I was really aiming for that wrapped candy apple." "Don't worry, you have three more shots." 2 shots later... "I'm at my last shot already!" Fine mumbled, looking at the cork. "I guess I have no choice." Fine screamed. Reloading her gun, and pointing it random. "I'll close my eyes and shoot randomly." *Bang* Opening her eyes slowly, there an item was knocked down. "Congratulations! You won yourself a deck of cards!" "I HIT THE WRONG ONE!" And the two erupted up laughing at Fine.

"Is it just me, or is Fine really mad?" Shade leaned into Bright. "Most definitely…" A little in front of them, Fine was stopping her feet and distant herself from the two. "Oi Fine, it wasn't that bad. At least you got something." Shade encouraged. Stopping her place, she turned and faced Shade. "I WON A DECK OF CARDS! Something I ALREADY HAVE!" Fine puffed her cheeks. "Plus you guys laughed at me. What happen to encouraging and comforting?" "That was long gone when you closed your eyes and lost." "Wah- that's..." Fine bit her tongue. Sighing to themselves, they shuffled towards Fine. "Okay, we will treat you each to something." Shade muttered. "Will you forgive us?" The two said. But Fine didn't find this sweet, instead she found it scarring. 'There giving me the puppy dog eyes, everyone knows you can't say no to those eyes! Girls practically fall on their feet when they even look your way... and they weren't even looking at you!' Fine gulped. "F-fine. Someone buy me Choco-banana, Iyaki, Dango and Shave ice." Fine listed off. 'Oi, oi, isn't that more than two.' The two sweats dropped. "Oh, and buy me Yakisoba, Okonomiyaki, maybe a candy apple, corn on a stick, thrown in some Karaage, Bebi kasutera, definitely crepes and..." 'Crap the list won't stop.' "Candy strawberry, Yakitori, Taiyaki, Ice cream..."

Her buds exploded as she licked her candy apple, joyously walking with food in her hands, along with Shade's and Bright. "We practically bought everything for her." Bright muttered. Both their heads down. "Oi, you two don't be so glum." Fine shouted. They looked up to meet her smile. "I'll definitely pay you back." She slipped them a smirk. The two puffed red, and turned away from that smirk. 'Fine... the things you do...' "Oh, hey let's play Yo-yo Tsuri." They went, running towards the game. By the time they had their fun; it was near time for the festival. "Guys it's almost time. Let's go find a place to watch the fireworks. Bright and Shade looked at each other, and a thought came to mind. "Fine, we have this secret place from the last time at the festival. From there, you can see the fireworks great." Bright offered. "Really?! Alright! Let's go! Let's go!" Letting Shade and Bright lead the way, Fine was soon walking down a path of trees. "Did you ever ask about that legend, Fine?" Shade asked. Fine nodded her head no. "I didn't get to ask, I forgot." "Okay, maybe when you get home you can look it up." Fine nodded to their suggestion. They finally make it. There they were near the edge of the land, a slope coming after.

* * *

Only a few minutes to spare, they waited till the show began. Bright and Shade gave each other glance, and an assuring nod. "Fine, we have something for you." Bright spoke, making Fine turn his way. "Eh?" "Hold out your hands." Doing as she was told, she held out both hands. The two rummage through their bags, and brought an item out. But it was small enough to hide in their palms. "Here…" They each touched her palm, slipping the item in. Fine classed her hands shut, and brought it closer. And she brought her palms open. In her hand were two hair accessories a light pink flowered clip, with a long silk ribbon tied on with a ball shaped charm. "This is…" "We saw you starring at it yesterday." "The store which you oh so badly wanted us to walk away from." Fine blushed. "Arigato, I was worried if this sort of thing didn't fit me." Fine mumbled, but she had one of the happiest smiles since this trip. Fine slowly started to take out the borrowed hair clips, and made her hair cascade down; till it was passed her shoulder. "Can you two put this one for me? I usually have Rein do this sort of thing…" Each taking the flowered clip in hand, and slipped their hands through her hair. 'It's really soft.' They both thought.

Slipping my hands through the red-pink strands of hair; which was now cascaded pass her shoulder but not close to her waist. It was soft, and slick. I breathed in, and I could smell a whiff of her sweet scent; strawberries and sweets. It suits her. Brushing any slight tangles, being used to having a sister, I came to know how this sort of thing works. And I took the clip and slipped it in, clipping it shut and making it fit perfectly. I played a little longer with her hair, before letting go. She was beautiful.

"Thanks you two." Paying her attention up, she was looking up at the sky, Fine's eyes were so lambently.

Bang! A rain of sparks comes on, dying the black sky full of colors: red, green and blue. Together they collide and mix together creating wonders of colors. You cheer and raise your hands to the sky for getting carried away, reaching out towards the spark of a bang. Your gestures make me think you're really adorable; you're intently, looking up into the night sky.

Reaching over, the two each clasped their hands with Fine's; giving it a tight squeeze, while looping their fingers with her. They felt warmth enveloped in their palms, as Fine followed the gestured. Wrapping and intertwining her hands with theirs.

Small fireworks, big and strong-bang into the darken sky, leaving a memory never to be forgotten. Exploding in pairs and individually, coming even in rows. Flashing my mind together of tonight, with these two by my side… I will never forget it...

The Choco-banana, Goldfish scooping, Cotton candy and Takoyaki-buying me a mask and playing at the stalls, you each gave a precious gift by the two. Shopping around the town and almost making the two drop to their knees, sharing my snacks and sweets with them, enjoying the hot springs and the train ride here. But I know, that how great each thing they showered me with. This would be my favorite. Bang! Since the rain of sparks comes on, I cheer and reach towards them childishly; getting carried away by the colors and wonders. But my hands did not reach, intertwined by the hands of my two special people. And I think how childish the two are, but I don't interject. Because... I'm a childish person. I stare together, intently at the night sky.

Bang! Big large-flowered fireworks shine the backs and make shadows of the three. Her candy eyes gazing up, Shade's calm eyes stare and Bright's ruby red gleam. Lights of bursting fireworks scatter; reflecting in the purple, red and pink; as they close their eyes...

They disappear.

* * *

**A/N: Review, follow and favorite, and most of all, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I hope you like this. This is the entry for the Summer Romance Contest by dark lil'angel2be. Sorry if I becomes cheesy. The song would come in till the last chapter, which is the next chapter. Please vote! Also, PLEASE! PLEASE DO NOT! DIS THE PAIRING! Okay guys, I love Rein and Fine. And I'm a fan of all couples. But I'm a bigger fan of Fine since forever, so I'm sorry if you hate the pairing. But please don't hate this fan fiction because of the pairings. You NEVER DIS SOMEONES PAIRING! And yes, I'm a Fine x Shade and Fine x Bright. And I thought, why not combine the two together. So I did this, dis everything else if you want, JUST NOT THE PAIRING!**

***Go to my profile to check out what the hair clips Bright and Shade gave Fine, Fine's Kimono and the song.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futahohime, all I own is the plot line. Entry for the Summer Romance Contest held by dark lil'angel2be. Please excuse any minor problems I have done.**


	4. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

*Ring-Ring-Ring* "Moshi Moshi?" A female voice answered. Currently having a pencil in hand, writing out her almost finished report. "Hey Fine, it's Rein. We're coming back from the beach tomorrow." She lit up. "That's good, did you have fun? You didn't catch sunburn did you?" Fine said worryingly. "Nope, but Altezza did. Poor thing, anyway, I called to ask you how your week was." Fine stopped her writing, and set the pencil down. "Fine, I went to the hot springs and such." She was leaning back and forth in her chair, spinning a couple of times. "Lucky, that seems fun." A chuckle was heard through the line. "Says the girl who is STILL at the beach…" Fine heard a small giggle through the phone. "Your right, anyway what did you do?" "Well, we took the train there which took 1-2 hours. Though I got a good luck at the sea, then had a picnic, picked up some things, bath house and went to the festival. It was really fun." "Lucky, oh, you might not know this. But Bright and Shade weren't able to make it. They each said they had something come up." Rein's voice was full of disappointment. "I was really hoping to surprise Bright-sama." Fine suddenly gulped, at the thought she practically spent the entire 2 ½ days with Bright and Shade. "Yeah… that sucks." 'Yabei, I better no say anything. Or else she'll be mad.' Fine thought, scratching her cheek; than a thought popped up. "Rein; do you know why they were busy?" Some reason, she felt an erg to look up about that legend at the festival. "Hmm, they said they wanted to do something with someone special to them. I assume it's probably a family member." Rein mumbled. "Though Altezza didn't know a thing about family members." Fine's heart started to pound, she started scrolling down about information on the festival. "Anyway, bye Fine, see you tomorrow." The phone was hung up, and Fine turned her full attention towards the computer. "The legend states that if you're together with the person special to you when the last firework is shot, you will be fated together with that special person." Fine's face steamed red.

"It's probably nothing Fine." She told herself. She looked towards the corner of her desk, where a clear-bowl filled with pure water. But inside swam a little fish, scales of orange; yet it was called a goldfish. She moved the tips of her fingers, lingering it around the bowl. "You're so beautiful." Her eyes follow the movement of the fish, starring straight and following its fins. Looing away from the creature, she looked at the item next to it. A flower, hooked with a ribbon, which slid to a bell; color so fitting for her.

"_Hmm, they said they wanted to do something with someone special to them. I assume it's probably a family member." Rein mumbled. "Though Altezza didn't know a thing about family members."_

'Why does my heart keep pounding? It's like, 'Thump-Thump' all the time.' Fine held her heart.

"_It's perfectly okay. Everyone here is familiar with the two and their families, so when we heard it was just them and a girl; we were surprised. And we figured you must have been pretty special to them. So we wanted to give you the best stay."_

'I don't understand though. Only when I think of those two do my heart starts to pound.' Ears turned red.

"_The legend states that if you're together with the person special to you when the last firework is shot, you will be fated together with that special person."_

'Don't tell me they…'

"_Is there something wrong visiting our, beloved Fine?" 'Eh?' She looked a Shade. "He's right…" Then she looked at Bright. A soft smile was coursed into his face, and his eyes gleam with kindness that Shade had too. "We miss you Fine. You're special to us."_

'Planned all this…' Slowly memories were filling her mind, how the two spent their time and personally did these things.

"_The fireworks were like flowers in the sky, colorful and grand. I watched until the end, where the final flower blew into a beautiful color of pink, purple and orange and that ended my summer fun. So to conclude this summer report, at first I did nothing this summer, just lazing around the house and wasting my days away. Not enjoying the breeze of the summer air, the song of the cicadas and splashing at the beach. But then two of my friends came and fixed just that. They invited me out to one of the most precious memories I would never forget, at first I never understood why they went to great lengths. A train ride with a view so dazzling it calms you, resting at the fields of flowers and enjoyed the homemade food. Bathing and relaxing at one of the most amazing hot springs and watching flowers bloom in the sky. But I finally understood…"_

Fine looked down at her hands; the warmth of those hands still lingered on the tips.

"I was special to them, and they were special to me. That concludes what I did this summer."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote. But most importantly, I hope you enjoyed it and have a great summer. : 3**


End file.
